Sk8er Boi
by Inumaru12
Summary: Naruto, a Skater boy, is harshly turned down by his crush Sakura and years later he shows her just what this Loser Can do. yaoi,SongFic, Onesided SakuNaru, Mystery BoyXNaruto R&R please!


**Inumaru12: **OMG, I just randomly got this idea when I was listing to this song and "Suppose: to be writing my Avatar Story. Damn, I get so side-tracked so easily.

**Summary: **Naruto is an Skater Boy who has an crush on the prep Sakura but is crushed when she turns him down. Years later they meet again, and Sakura wants to make up for lost time but gets an shock when she realizes that Naruto moved on. Yaoi! One-sided NaruSaku in the beginning, later One-sided SakuNaru and Mystery BoyXNaruto at the end. Proably not for Sakura fans. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or the song "Sk8ter Boi" by Avril Lavigne. If I did Sakura would mostly be drop kicked off the side of a very tall building or go die in an fire. NO FLAMES!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Song lyrics_

**Sk8ter Boi**

"Sakura-chan!!" Said an bright voice.

It was a normal high school day at Konaha High. The birds were chirping, teenagers talking to there friends and generally sticking to their own cliques.

Well…almost everyone. One boy, with bright yellow hair and amazing blue eyes, ran up to his once best friend and crush of many years and smiled brightly at her.

"Hello Sakura-Chan." The boy, who's name was Naruto, grinned.

The girl, Sakura, sighed. A long time ago, in elementary school the two of them use to be best friends but as they went into middle school she changed.

_He was a boi. She was a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_He was a punk. She did ballet. What more can I say?_

"Sakura-Chan, I was wondering," Naruto started as he tugged nervously at his baggy clothes. "Would you like to go out with me on Friday? There is that new action movie showing but if you don't want to see that we could even do something else, whatever you want to…" He babbled nervously.

_He wanted her. She'd never tell. Secretly, she wanted him as well._

_All of her friends stuck up their nose. They had a problem with his baggy clothes._

Sakura sighed, while her friends snickered at her. Sakura sighed again and knew what had to be done if she wanted to stay in her group.

"Sorry Naruto, I don't date losers." She said in a snobbish voice as she turned on his heel, hoping not to see the look on his face. Sadly, luck wasn't her friend as she happened to glimpse the heartbroken look on her Ex-Best Friend's face as she stalked away with her friends.

'Naruto…I'm Sorry.' She thought as she felt her insides tighten.

_He was a Skater boi. She Said see you later boi. He wasn't good enough for her._

_She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space. _

_She needed come back down to Earth._

**Five Years Later**

It had been five years since Sakura had said those harsh things to Naruto. Five years since she had spoken to him. The day after she tried to get Naruto alone and apologize but Naruto's friends or Naruto himself wouldn't let her near him.

So life went on. She went to parties instead of studying so her grades were poor.

Because her grades were poor, she didn't make it into a good college so she was forced to get a poor paying job.

And because of her poor paying job she was forced to live with her boyfriend who had gotten her pregnant. She couldn't go home because of that very reason .

The two got married but the man she married didn't love her or the child and stayed out late drinking.

Since he was the one who handled the money, they barely had any money for food and Sakura was usually forced to starve herself a couple of times every other week.

Thank goodness she actually was used to this from high school.

As the baby finally went into a fitful sleep she went into another room and turned on the TV, automatically switching to MTV. What she saw took her by surprised.

_Five years from now, she sits alone at home feeding the baby._

_She's all alone. She turns on the TV, guess who she sees._

_Skater Boi rocking up MTV._

There was Naruto, He hadn't changed much, except for him singing like an angel and his hair slightly longer. Sakura picked up her phone and dialed her friend Ino's number.

"**Hello?"** Came a voice from the other side of the phone.

"Ino! Turn on MTV! It's Nar-" Sakura stopped by the lump that formed in her throat and by Ino cutting her off.

"**I know! Who would have guessed that the "dead last" would've actually gotten to his dream? Hey, I got an couple of tickets to his next concert. Wanna come?" **Ino asked.

Sakura nodded but then realized Ino couldn't see her head nodding.

"Y-yes. When is it?"

_She calls up her friends, they already know. _

_And they've all got tickets to see his show. _

_She tags along, stands in the crowd. _

_Looks up at the man she turned down._

Sakura felt her heart beat to the rhythm of the band. She looked at each of the members of the band "**The Jinchuuriki" **was the name of the band.

A feminine boy with brown hair played the keyboard with a light smile on his face.

A boy with red hair and sea foam colored eyes and the kanji "Love" tattooed on his forehead played guitar.

A boy who's face wasn't seen clearly because the collar of his shirt was so high and the boy wore dark glasses played the drums, off in his own little world as his head pounded to the rhythm of the music.

Another boy, who also had some feminine qualities, with his long brown hair and pale eyes moved gracefully as he played base.

And finally, the boy-no Man, she came to see was there. He stood in front, singing with a voice of an angel and yet singing such harsh and loving lyrics that touched people's soul.

_He was a Skater Boi. _

_She said See You later boi. _

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_Now he's a super star, slammin' on his guitar._

_To show Pretty Face what he's worth._

The people swayed to his voice. Completely quiet as his voice started out soft and suddenly exploded with the band. At this time everyone in the audience jumped up and cheered for the band.

The band played outstandingly and gave three encores before they called it an night.

Outside was where Sakura waited for two hours outside the auditorium. She was about to go home when suddenly the door opened and the boy she had remembered came skipping out. Sakura suddenly flashed back to the look of utter heart brokenness but she quickly shook her head of that.

As Sakura approached Naruto she felt the feeling of sadness and dread enter her body and twist around with her insides.

What if Naruto didn't remember her?

What if Naruto blew her off?

**What if Naruto hated her? **

The last though made her want to quit this all together and go home. But she figure that nothing could be worse then knowing she had the chance but never took it.

As Sakura made her way to Naruto she noticed that there was someone with him, a man that she could tell, with his arm around Naruto's shoulders.

As she approached the man's eyes flickered in her direction and he whispered in Naruto's ear and Naruto's head shot up and looked at her. His eyes widen with recognition.

"Sakura…" He said softly. Oh, how Sakura wished for once that Naruto would use the Chan at the end of her name like he use to.

"W-what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, not out of bitterness but out of genuine curiosity.

Sakura sighed. Naruto was never the one to hate someone. Sure he could dislike them but never hate them.

"I-I saw your concert. You were great." She said, somewhat timidly.

Naruto blinked and then grinned. "That's all thanks to you." He said.

This time Sakura blinked. "Me? What did I do?" She asked, obviously confused.

"When you called me an loser all those years back it made me want to work even harder towards my dream, and I made it! So thank you." Naruto said.

Sakura felt her heart become crushed. She lowered her head in shame.

"Naruto…If it helps any, I'm sorry about what I said. Not just because you're now famous, but because I've regretted it since I said it." Sakura said.

Naruto's grin faded and a serious look took over his face.

"Then why didn't you apologize? I would have forgiven you in time if you had apologized then but now it's too late." Naruto said. "I've moved on and found someone better."

The man next to Naruto put his arm around Naruto's waist as if to say that Naruto was his.

Sakura took the hint and nodded. "I See."

Just then one of the band members stuck their head out of the Tour Bus window and yelled for Naruto.

"Naruto-kun! Gaara-Kun is threatening to put Shino-Kun's bug collection in the microwave again!" The feminine keyboard player said.

Naruto swore darkly. "Okay! I'll be there in a second Haku-Kun!"

Naruto turned back to Sakura and was about to say something when the sound of crashing and a scream (Haku's) tore into the night. Naruto swore again.

"Sorry, but I've got to go. Goodbye and Goodnight Sakura." Naruto made a small bow with his head and then booked it to the tour bus.

Sakura was then left alone with Naruto's new (to her) boyfriend.

_Sorry girl but you missed out._

_Well tough luck, that Boi's mine now._

_We are more then just good friends._

_This is how the story ends._

Sakura felt akward and wasn't sure what to say, if anything.

"I know why you're here." He said finally.

Sakura snapped her head up to stare at the man.

"Didn't I say why to Naruto-kun-" Sakura was cut off when the man growled at her.

"Do **not **address Naruto as your friend. Not after what you did to him. Do you even know how much you hurt him? How long it took me and our friends to get him out of his depression? No! You don't. You just continued to look down on everyone except yourself." The man said glaring at her.

"But I guess I should thank you too. If it wasn't for you, Naruto and me wouldn't be together. So thanks for that."

Sakura felt her eyes prick as tears started to well up.

_Too bad you couldn't see._

_See that man that boi could be._

_There is more than meets the eye._

_I see the soul that is inside._

'Did I really put him through so much?' Sakura wondered.

The man sighed. "I can tell you came back and wanted to make amends, and I applaud you for that. I know it must take a lot of guts after so many years to just come up but you bring many bad memories so I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The man said.

_He's just a boi._

_And I'm just a girl._

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_We are involved. Haven't you heard?_

_How we rock each other's worlds._

"B-but-" Started Sakura.

"SHIKA!" Naruto yelled from the bus.

The man, Shikamaru, 'tsk-ed' and muttered about 'Troublesome loud blondes.' And turned and started to walk away when he stopped.

"It would be best if you never came again." Shikamaru said. He then walked over to the hyperactive blond in his laid back lazy way.

Sakura stood there, watching. As Shikamaru then kissed Naruto on the lips. Naruto was a little surprised by the sudden affection from the lazy man but kissed him back passionately.

The two walked into tour bus with out another look at Sakura and closed the door.

Leaving Sakura all alone, once again.

Sakura felt the tears she had been holding back fall down her cheeks. She turned around and started to walk away sadly and heartbroken. Knowing she would never be able to pay for the things she did before.

_I'm with the sk8er Boi._

_I said see you later boi._

_I'll be back stage after the show._

_I'll be at the studio, singing the song we wrote._

_About the girl you used to know._

**Owari**

**Inumaru12:** Yeah, so no happy ending for Sakura. Sorry for you Sakura fans but I Hate her. Yeah, so did the pairing ShikaNaru surprise anyone? I just LOVE this pairing. Love this song too.

**Story background: **It was senior year in high school when Sakura said the mean things to him. He then just stuck with his friends and since Naruto only really had a crush on her in evaporated and he just hung out with his friends more.

BTW, the person Sakura married is indeed Sasuke, but that's only because Sakura put out and got pregnant.

The people in his band are:

Lead singer: Naruto  
Keyboard: Haku  
Drums: Shino  
Base (is that how you spell it?): Neji

Guitar: Gaara  
Manager: Shikamaru

Don't ask why I put these characters as the band members; I just always liked these characters.

Anyway, hope you liked this and please remember to review, **PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY BIO PAGE, PLEASE!!! **

Until next time, Jan en minna-san!


End file.
